Little Demons
by Eternal Sailor Darkness
Summary: The five gboys, Treize, Zechs, and my OC are all living together in Quatre's mansion. But when a spell goes wrong, Duo, Treize, and Quatre are left to deal with the consequences! Major OOC. 1x2xOC, 3x4, 5x6x13 Unfinished.
1. Relena's Revenge and The Wrong Spell

Meg: Wazzup!? I got bored so I decided to write this! ^^ I need a life. :p Just to let you know, Megan Mitchell is my own character. Jake (A ghost of a half dog demon that lives in my head): Duh Meg, they kinda figured that out on their own. *rolls eyes* Meg: Shut up! My sister says I'm the blondest brunette she knows, so hm! *sticks out tongue* Rocky (A full dog demon that lives in my head): Um, Meg. that's not something to brag about. Anyways, quit acting like little kids and get on with the fic before I slaughter you both! Kimberly (Rocky's miko girlfriend): You kill them and I'll kill you, Youkai. Got that? Rachel (Ghost of Jake's half miko girlfriend): Ditto, Jake. I can make your afterlife a living hell. Rocky and Jake: Fine! *grumbles* Damn girls... Meg: O.K.! ON WITH THE FIC!! Rocky and Jake: OW!! WE'RE DOG DEMONS!! OUR HEARING IS BETTER THAN YOU BAKA NINGEN ONNAS!! Kimberly, Rachel, and Megan: WHAT DID YOU CALL US!?!?! Rocky and Jake: *cower in fear in a corner* Nothing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin but Megan Michell and my idea! If you steal either of them, I will sick my big sis and her army of evil gnomes from under the bed on you and she will sing loudly and out of tune while her gnomes perform Chinese water torture on you!! Bwahahahaha!!! I'm evil! Also, this story is yaoi. The pairings are 1x2xOC, 3x4, 5x6x13 (Treize is 13, right?). It is also an AU fic and contains A LOT of Relena-bashing. (I HATE Relena and I think Duo and Heero are meant to be together) *Creepy voice* YoU hAvE bEeN wArNeD!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Little Demons  
Ch. 1: Relena's Revenge  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero, Duo, Megan, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and Treize were all sitting inthe living room of Quatre's mansion watching "Steven King's IT" {1}. Heero and Duo were on either side of Megan on the couch, Treize and Zechs were on the love seat with Wufei laying on their laps asleep, and Trowa and Quatre were sharing the arm chair. Part 2 was just starting.  
  
"*YAWN!* I'm goin' ta bed cuz I'm sleepy." Meg annouced as she got up and walked toward the stairs that led to her room, "Anyone wanna join me?"  
  
Zechs picked Wufei up and also walked to the stairs, "Yeah I'll take Wufei up to bed since I'm going too."  
  
"We're going with you guys." Trowa said, as he and Heero also stood.  
  
"We're gonna watch the rest of the movie." Quatre told them as he curled up in the blanket he and Trowa had been under, "G'night."  
  
"I'll see you two later Hee-chan!" Duo called, as he sprawled out on the couch.  
  
Treize also layed down on the love seat, "Hai, I'll be up later. I want to see what happens next."  
  
So the three boys stayed downstairs to watch the rest of the movie as their koi's went upstairs to get some sleep. Soon, the three remaining fell asleep in the livingroom. None of them expected what was coming...  
  
*OUTSIDE*  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The high pitched laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard could belong to no one other than...RELENA PEACECRAFT!! *cheesy lightning and thunder effects and a cat hissing* "Soon, Heero Yuy, soon you will be mine! And you won't have to be around those hentai's or that...that...inhuman street rat!"  
  
"Relena-sama," Dorothy Catalonia was sitting next to her on the tree branch next to Heero, Megan and Duo's bedroom holding a black book entitled 'Black Magic For Dummies', "Are you sure you should be doing this? I mean, this is powerful magic. Something could go wrong!"  
  
"Nothing will hurt me or Heero because *gets dreamy look on her face**author attempts to keep from getting sick* the fates have chosen us to be together...forever!" Relena answers in a sickening, sappy voice, "Now gimme that book! Let me find that love spell..." She holds the flashlight over the book and find what she was looking for, "Ah-HAH! Here it is! Love Spell: Make the person/people this spell is put on fall madly in love with you!!" The spell read:  
  
Love Spell Onen i-Estel Edain, u-chebin estel anim Celduin Annuminas Forochel Arvedui Rhudaur Malvegil Palantir Orome Numenor Silmarilli Tincotema Owari {2}  
  
Relena began to try and read it, "Onin i-Istell Eedan, you-chiben istell anem, Selduuen Ann-you-mean-ass Four-o-chell Arv-e-du-e, Ruder Mallveegill Palanter Oromi Nuumen-or, Sill-marille Ten-cot-ima Owari! {3}" A blinding flash lit up the house (and strangly enough, everyone within a 20 mile radius had a power surge) and disappeared as quick as it came. "Well Dorothy," said Relena, thoroughly proud of herself, "Our work here is done!" She jumped out of the tree and, being as they were twenty feet in the air, she did a bellyflop onto the ground. (a/n: HAHAHAHAHA!!)  
  
Dorothy climbed down and dragged Relena away. (a/n: YAY!! Relena lokks like this: @.@) Unknown to both Relena and Dorothy, Relena had done the wrong spell...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch. 2: The Wrong Spell  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? What? Where am I?" Dou sat up on the couch, "Oh. I must've fell asleep on the couch. *YAWN!* I'll go check on Meg-chan and Hee-chan." Duo walked up the stairs to his room, opened the door,...and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Quatre and Treize ran up the stairs to Duo. "What's wrong!? Daijoubo desu ka?{4}" Quatre asked. Duo pointed to the bed. "Holy SHIT!!" Duo screamed. On the bed was Meg and Heero, but they were 3 year olds. Megan had 5 long, black fox tails and two little grey fox ears. Heero had a fuzzy bunny rabbit tail and two long, brown rabbit ears. They woke up. Meg's eyes had changed from bright green to a cat-like gold.  
  
"M-Maybe we s-should check on the others." Treize studdered, wide eyed, "D- Duo, take them to the l-livingroom." Treize and Quatre ran off to their rooms and Duo was left with the little kids. He felt a tug on his leg and looked down. Heero was tugging on his pant's leg while sucking on his thumb. One of his long ears was drooping.  
  
"Are you my tou-san?" Heero asked in a little voice. Duo knelt down to him, "Ah...iie. I'm your babysitter. Yeah that's it. Your babysitter. Now where did Meg-chan go..."  
  
"I'm over here." Meg said in a gruff, boyish voice from the bed. She began playing with two of her tails. Duo picked up Heero and went over to Meg. "I can walk myself. I don't need anybody." She said as she hopped down and began walking to the livingroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {1} For those who haven't heard of it, 'IT' is a movie about an evil clown who kills children. It's a two part movie. In the first part, a kid's little brother is killed by the clown and his six friends and himself set out to kill the thing. They do but they make a promise that if it ever came back, they would all return and fight it. In the second part, it comes back. It kills two of them but they defeat it. Clowns scare me... {2} This is from the Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. It is random weird words and names. The last word (Owari) is Japanese for end. {3} That's how I pronounced everything ^_____^ {4} Daijoubo desu ka? = Are you all right? Daijoubu = I'm fine  
  
Meg: Good, ne? Did you like it? Do you hate my since of humor and say I should be locked up forever? Jake: GO FOR THE LAST ONE!!!! Rachel: *Pulls out giant hammer from hammerspace**Whacks Jake over the head* Jake: @.@ Kimberly: *In overly cheerful voice* Please review! Ideas are welcome! Even flames are welcome, but keep in mind, Meg might just post them and add a smartass remark!! Rocky: Continue if you want. Things are only gonna get crazier. But arigato for reading this long. Remember, more reviews=more chapters. 


	2. Cute Little Angels

Meg: ^____________________________^ Rocky: What's she so happy about? Jake: She just got her first review. Now she's gonna write more. -_-;; Kimberly and Rachel: Don't be so bummed guys! She's not that bad! ( Meg: ARIGATO romi() and Wolfgirl333!!!!!!!!!!! *bats eyelashes* Jake, will you pweeze do the disclaimer? Jake: Not a chance in hell. Meg: *grins evilly* RACHEL!!! Rachel: *Conjures flames in her hands* Jake: O.O!! Fine! Meg doesn't own Gundam Wing or anything else in this story except Megan Mitchell and the storyline. Sadly, she does own me. WAAAHHHHHH!!!! SAVE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: Cute Little "Angels"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone assembled in the living room. Duo was sitting on the couch with Chibi-Megan and Chibi-Heero, Treize was sitting in the love seat with Chibi- Wufei and Chibi-Zechs, and Quatre was sitting in the arm chair with Chibi- Trowa in his lap.  
  
"O.K. Let me get this straight. All of our kois have been turned into chibis and on top of that, THEY'RE DEMONS!?!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Hai, Duo-kun, that's about it." Quatre said quietly.  
  
"But how? That's what I want to know." Treize murmured.  
  
"Though they do look cute." Quatre giggled as he played with Trowa's ears.  
  
"They are all cute." Treize agreed, "Meg-chan is a five-tailed kitsune{1}, Heero-san is a usagi{2}, Trowa-san is an inu{3}, Dragon is a neko{4}, and Zechs-kun is a squirrel." Wufei curled up on Treize's lap and began purring as Treize scratched behind his ears. (a/n: From now on, I'm calling the some of the chibis by nicknames. Ie~ Megan=Meg-chan. Heero=Hee-chan.)  
  
"We need to find out how they got this way and how to change them back, but first we need to get them some clothes and things like that. So I suppose a trip to that mall is in order." Quatre explained.  
  
*20 minutes and one LONG car ride later*  
  
"Ow. Itai{5}. In pain. Ow." Treize said as he stepped out of the limo. During the limo ride, Wufei accidentally clawed Meg-chan, causing her to push him into Hee-chan, causing Hee-chan to bite Wufei, causing Wufei to tackle Hee-chan into Trowa, causing Trowa to shove Hee-chan into Zech, causing an all out chibi fight in the back of Quatre's limo.  
  
They pulled the chibis out of the limo and carried them into the mall. By the time the got to the automatic doors, the chibis were all friends again. Trieze, Quatre, and Duo set them down so they could walk by themselves, and sat down to think of what to get first. While they were thinking, the chibis were talking.  
  
"Hey! D'you smell dat?" Trowa asked, "It smells like sugurz!!!!"  
  
"Yeah!! Lets go get sum!!" Zechs cheered.  
  
"But how're we gonna get past da growd-ups?" Hee-chan asked. Meg-chan grinned evilly and said in her southern, boyish voice, "Dats easy. They're to busy talkin' now ta see us. So we'll jus' crawl under their legs!"  
  
"Wull cum on!! Lets go 'for sumbodys else takes all the sugurz!!" Wufei said in chibi-ish voice.  
  
"I'm da oldest, so I gets ta go firstest!" Zechs stated.  
  
"Uh-uh!!" Meg-chan growled.  
  
"Yes-huh! I'm five and you guysis are only tree! Dat means I'm two years older dan you!" Zech declared holding up three fingers, proud of his math skills.  
  
Wufei pouted, "Fine."  
  
They crawled underneath the bench where the others were still talking about where to go first. Meg-chan beamed as her plan worked perfectly. Unnoticed by the others, the chibis started up the escalator.  
  
*1 minute later*  
  
"O.k. So we're gonna get clothes first, then food, then toys." Duo listed.  
  
"Um, guys? They kids are gone." Quatre pointed out.  
  
"NANI?!?{6}" Treize and Duo cried.  
  
Then they heard screaming from the second floor. They all looked at each other, "Uh-oh."  
  
*2nd Floor*  
  
The chibis were in an ice cream shop. Trowa was sitting on the floor eating a vanilla ice cream cone, Wufei was sitting at one of the tables eating an extra large strawberry milkshake, Hee-chan was sitting ON a table eating a blue slushy, Zechs was in the ice cream storage eating anything her could get his hands on, and Meg-chan was sitting on the front counter eating a large hot fudge sundae and making makai-ian{7} plants attack the worker at the cash register.  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Treize darted inside as fast as they could. Their eyes widened to half their faces when the saw the mayhem that the chibis were causing. (a/n~ Hehe. O.O)  
  
"Megan! Heero! Trowa! Wufei! Zechs! Stop right now!!" Treize yelled. Instantly, all the chibis froze and looked at him with watery eyes, "Get over here and come with us now."  
  
They chibis slowly walked over. Meg-chan looked up at Duo with her bright green eyes, little tears forming in the corners. "Don't even try it, Michelle." Duo glared. Meg-chan knew they were in BIG trouble then. Nobody EVER calls her by her middle name unless she was in trouble.  
  
"We're doomed, guys." She whispered to the rest of them. Unknown to her, Duo was thinking the same thing.  
  
"We're not gonna live through this." Duo said aloud, "We're screwed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{1}Kitsune = a mythical fox demon thing. What Shippo is on 'Inuyasha' and Kurama on 'Yu Yu Hakusho' {2} Usagi is Japanese for rabbit. {3} Inu is Japanese for dog {4} Neko is Japanese for cat {5} Itai is Japanese for ouch. {6} Nani is Japanese for what {7} Makai is Japanese for Demon World, Reikai is Spirit World, and Ningenkai is Human World. Makai-ian plants are plants from demon world that can kill you. Yoko Kurama uses them in Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Meg: DIDJALIKEIT!? DIDJADIDJADIDJA!?!? HUHHUHHUH?!? Rocky: THAT'S IT! NO MORE COFFEE!! Jake: Coffee + Reviews = overly cheerful Meg *shudders* Meg: *Takes glasses off**Gets really close to Rocky**says in really quiet, creepy voice* Poke! *poke him in the arm.hard* Jake, Rocky, Kimberly, and Rachel: O.o Meg: *still in creepy voice* More coffee!! Rachel: Um, please review! Give ideas on what you think the chibis should do next! Flame if you want! *Yells to the guys* KEEP HER AWAY FROM THE COFFEE POT!!!!! Kimberly: 'Member: more reviews = quicker updates!! *runs off to help guys stop Meg* 


	3. Punishments and Ninja Turtles

Meg: *SNIFF!* I feel loved!  
  
Rocky: Oh God. She got reviews again, didn't she?  
  
Jake: Unfortunately.  
  
Rachel: Yup! She got THREE reviews!  
  
Kimberly: For this being her first story, I'd say that's pretty damn good.  
  
Meg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O! WHATSTHEMATTER!!!  
  
Meg: *Cries giant anime tears* There's no more sodas in the fridge!! WAHHH!!  
  
Rocky: That's ALL!? You had us all worried for NOTHING!?!  
  
Meg: *sniffs* You were worried 'bout me? *glomps Rocky* I AM loved!!  
  
Kimberly: Hey! *pulls Meg off Rocky**grabs Rocky* MINE!!  
  
Rocky: @.@  
  
Kimberly: *pulls Rocky to a conveniently places closet**locks closet door and soon noises are heard*  
  
Meg: *looks at Jake**grins lecherously*  
  
Rachel: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!! *pulls Jake to another closet where more noises are soon heard*  
  
Meg: DAMNIT!! Oh well. I don't own anything except Megan Mitchell and the storyline. Though I DO own Jake and Rocky.*thinks bad thoughts**random object hits her in the head* Oh yea! ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: Punishments and Ninja Turtles  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meg-chan pouted. She had been sitting in this corner since they got home. That was FIVE minutes ago. Did the grown-ups realize how LONG that was? Her tails swished behind her as she looked around at the room she was in. There was a black canopy bed with a black bedspread and green pillows in the middle of the room, a window with green curtains to the left, a closet to the right, a T.V., a wooden chest-of-drawers, a wooden dresser{2}, posters of heavy metal bands, a stereo system, a wooden desk, and a black laptop. The carpet was also black. She grumbled. 'This is boring! I'm gonna do what I wanna do, and no growd-ups are gonna stop me!' she smiled as she listened carefully to make sure the grown-ups were still asleep, then she stood and went to search the mansion for the boys.  
  
'This isn't fair!' Trowa thought as he stared at the wall with his arms crossed, 'I didn't do nothin' and I'm gettin' in troubles! All I did was have some of that sweet snow!{1}' The room he was in was decorated in a pale pink. There was a king size bed in the center of the room, a balcony to the right, and a dresser near the bed. The closet was very small and near the door. The carpet was a slightly darker shade of pink than the rest of the room. He growled, 'Well I'm gonna got pway if the growd-ups like it or not!' He stood and walked out the door.  
  
Hee-chan was counting the minutes as they went by. He had already gotten bored of looking around. The room was pretty plain so he suspected it was one of the many guest rooms in the huge mansion. It had light blue curtains on the window at his back, a dark blue bedspread on the twin bed at the left wall, and a chest-of-drawers at the right. The baby blue carpet was soft. His bunny ears twitched. "One.four.elevendy.nine.george! O-tay times up! I can go pway now!" His cobalt eyes lit up as he stood on a chair to open the door and let himself out.  
  
Wufei was sleeping in a little ball on a big bed. The bed was a canopy bed like the one in the room Meg-chan was in, the only difference being that this one was dark red, the color of blood. The carpet and the curtains were the same color. The big dresser near the bed had a mirror with roses carved into it. The closet was opposite the dresser and the main door was across from the bed. Wufei suddenly woke up. "Pway time!" he said as he hopped down from the bed and exited the room.  
  
"Bored, bored, bored." Zechs had been repeating that same thing for the past few minutes. He was in a purple room. There was a twin bed to the right, a chest-of-drawers to his left, a closet behind him, and the door in front of him. He groaned. "I'm gonna go find the others so we can play!" he said, cheering up as he walked out the door.{3}  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
Meg-chan was rummaging through the bags of toys Duo, Quatre, and Treize got them. "YES!!" she yelled in excitement, but quickly quieted down so as not to wake the 'grown-ups'. The others, hearing her yell, ran in.  
  
"Whad'ya find? Whad'ya find!" Trowa jumped up and down in anticipation.  
  
"This!" She showed them all her prize, a movie.  
  
"What's dat?" Wufei asked the question on everyone's minds.  
  
Meg-chan's eyes widened and she said in awe, "You mean you've never heard of the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'?{4}"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Well, It's 'bout these turtles that get all mutateded and turn bigger and they look sorta like peoplez. And their teacher, Master Splinter, teached them how ta be ninjas and fight off da evil Shredder and his um, other evil peoplez that have to listen ta him." Meg-chan explained, "come on, I'll show ya!" She led them back up to the room she had been in for the past five minutes.  
  
*30 minutes later, in the downstairs living room*  
  
"*Yawn!* Hm, we must have dozed off." Quatre said as he stretched.  
  
Treize heard Quatre move and woke up, "Did we fall asleep?"  
  
"I guess so. Let's wake up Duo and check on the kids. We have left them in time out for a while." They proceeded to wake Duo up and start upstairs.  
  
"I wonder how they kept themselves entertained?" Duo thought aloud, "They better not've made a mess."  
  
"Oh come on Duo, they're just little kids." Treize reasoned. At that moment, what looked like a bright red and green fireball came running around the corner right into them.  
  
"Oof!" Duo groaned as the said fireball had landed on his stomach. He looked down and saw he was looking right into the bright, emerald green eyes of Meg-chan, her five long tails swished behind her and her ears twitched slightly. She was wearing her hair pulled back. She had on a pair of blood red shorts that they had bought for one of the kids to wear. She was also wearing a matching red band with holes cut out over her eyes and red bands on her elbows, knees, and wrists. She was wearing a brown belt with an 'R' on it. She had painted the rest of her body green with the finger paints they had bought. She was holding two daggers made out of Makai-ian wood so the wouldn't break.  
  
"Um, Meg-chan. Why are you painted green?" Duo asked tentatively.  
  
"My name isn't Meg-chan, I'm Raphael. And I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle!" Duo blinked as three more 'ninja turtles' came around the corner.  
  
"*O.O* O.K. If her name is Raphael, who are you guys supposed to be?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"I'm Michaelangelo, dude!" Trowa said enthusiastically. He was also painted green, but he had on orange shorts and an orange band on his head with holes cut out for eyes. He had orange wherever Meg-chan had red. He had a brown belt on with the letter 'M' on it. He had two pairs of nun chucks in his belt. His ears followed whatever sound was in the room.  
  
"Am I crazy or did Trowa just say 'Dude'?" Duo asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"The we all must be crazy." Treize answered, just as shocked as Duo.  
  
"I'm Leonardo!" Hee-chan cheered, one of his long ears drooping barely. Wherever Meg-chan had red, he had blue. He also had a brown belt, but with an 'L' on it. He had two swords on his back.  
  
"I am Donatello!" shouted Wufei, his kitty tail wagging behind him. His color was purple, and on his belt, there was a 'D'. He had a staff made out of Makai-ian wood in his hand.  
  
"And I." came a voice from around the corner, "am Shredder!" Zechs came around the corner wearing a grey shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a purple cape. He was wearing a metal mask and metal spikes on his shoulders, shins, and arms from the elbow down.  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Treize could only gawk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{1} In a lot of Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics, I've seen Hiei refer to ice cream as 'sweet snow'.  
  
{2} The difference between a chest-of-drawers and a dresser is that a dresser has a mirror and a chest-of-drawers doesn't.  
  
{3} If you haven't figured out where they were yet, Meg-chan was in Megan, Duo, and Heero's room, Trowa was in, his and Quatre's room, Wufei was in, his, treize, and Zechs's room, and Hee-chan and Zech were in two different guest rooms.  
  
{4} Gomen, but I LOVE this cartoon! I used to watch it every morning.  
  
Meg: *Dramatic voice* What will happen next! Will Quatre ever get over the shock of hearing Trowa say 'Dude'? Will the chibis ever listen to the 'grown-ups' and NOT cause as much trouble as humanly AND demonly possible? Will Fred the Dead Bird my cat killed come back to haunt me?! Find out next time on.LITTLE DEMONS!  
  
Rachel and Kimberly: *eating xtra large movie popcorn and drinking large sodas*  
  
Jake: -_-() *sweatdrop* that.was stupid.  
  
Rocky: Oi! What does your damn bird have to do with the story?  
  
Meg: *blank look*.ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!! ^____________________^ Remember peoplez! More reviews = better chappies and quicker updates!! 


	4. Author's note Please read!

Meg: *Sniff!* Gomen nasai, my loyal fans.  
  
Rachel: Um, sorry for not updatin' guys, but Meg's been having some trouble with the evil known as.WRITER'S BLOCK!!  
  
Meg: NOO! YOU DARE SPEAK THE MOST EVIL OF EVIL'S NAME?!?!?  
  
Kimberly: MEGAN MICHELLE! GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR AND COME UP WITH SOMETHING!!  
  
Jake: Ouch. Kim, you're one of the few people who can ACTUALLY get away with calling her by her first AND middle name. *to himself* .Lucky.  
  
Rocky: To sum up what they're trying to say, Meg-chan has writer's block-  
  
Meg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rocky: -and she needs ideas. Send in what you think should be in the next chapter, onegai shimasu.  
  
Jake: And in the meantime, you can read her new story that I'm in! "Vacation" is what it's called and it's a Gundam Wing horror story! But I still can't believe you're gonna do THAT to me!!  
  
Rachel: I'm also in the story, along with our half demon pals Michael Saiga, Kody Culebra, and Tray and Travis Chaton. Well, send in ideas please!  
  
Meg: *on hands and knees* ONEGAI SHIMASU!!! 


	5. Daycare

Meg: GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN! (:**bows**:) I'm SOOOOO sorry it took so long to update but my computer had a bunch of viruses so EVERYTHING got deleted, I had the flu for the first time in my life (sadly, pneumonia is easier to deal with), and NOBODY IS GIVING ME ANY IDEAS! (:**glares at reviewers**:)

Reviewers: (:**glare back…with pitchforks**:)

Meg: (:**gulps**:) I said I was sorry…

Reviewers: (:**charge at her**:)

Meg: NYAAAAAAAAAAA! (:**runs away**:)

Rocky and Jake: (:**pass popcorn back and forth while sitting in lawn chairs**:)

Kimberly: You think we should help her? (:**watching as Meg runs screaming from the angry mob of reviewers**:)

Rachel: …Nah. (:**steals popcorn from Jake**:)

Jake: (:**pouts**:)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(_Authoress Commentary_)

**_Chapter 5: Daycare_**

Zechs suddenly tried to charge them, intent on acting out the scene in the movie they all watched. Readying their weapons, the chibis prepared for the attack when-

-"HOLD IT!" Duo yelled, stepping in between Zechs and the other four bright green little kids. Zechs skidded to a halt and toppled onto Duo's feet with the effort. He looked up and grinned innocently; Duo just glared back. "Quat, phone book. Now," Quatre snapped out of his Trowa-induced shock (_though not the usual Trowa-induced shock he went in…but that's another, not PG-rated, story_) and ran down to find it. "As for you five," he looked down at the chibis as they failed horribly at appearing innocent, "bath time."

Instantly, five hyperactive, chibi-tized demon children split into five different directions at top speed. Treize blinked, in shock that they were that fast. "What are you standing there for? Go catch them!" Duo pointed to Zechs, Wufei, and Trowa, who were running down the hall behind Treize, quickly gaining distance. Treize nodded as he, though still in semi-shock, ran after the hyperactive toddlers. Duo took off the other way, chasing after the bright green streaks that were Hee-chan and Meg-chan.

_-One minute later-_

Quatre ran down the stairs holding a bright yellow phone book. When he reached the bottom, he noticed no one was there. "Guys? Guys!"

_-Meanwhile, with Duo-_

"GOTCHA!" Duo snatched Hee-chan just before he rounded the corner. With Hee-chan under one arm, he looked around for Meg-chan. "Damn it Quat, why do you hafta be rich?" he glared as he looked down three separate halls that branched off from this one. "This might take a while," he sighed as he readjusted a giggling and squirming Hee-chan under his arm and began his search down the first hall.

_-Meanwhile, with Treize-_

"HAHA!" Treize gasped, pinning a writhing Wufei underneath him (_NOT LIKE THAT YOU PEDOPHILIC PERVS!_), "One down :**GASP**: two to go." He stood up just in time to see a door down the hall close. Holding the green painted cat demon under an arm, he grinned and walked down the hall towards the door. "Hmmm…where oh where can the other two be…" He tore open the door and caught Trowa just before he ran away again. Holding a kid under each arm, his semi-good mood at finding Trowa lessoned as he saw no clue as to where the oldest of the little demon children was hiding.

_-With Quatre-_

'Grr…go on a ditch me, why don'tcha! Don't I feel SO VERY LOVED!' Quatre thought to himself as he picked a hall and began going down it in search of one of the other two "adults".

_-One and a half hours later-_

Panting with exertion (_ya know, for this being a PG story, there are SOOOO many things that can be taken wrong…_), the three adults and five laughing chibis all congregated in the upstairs bathroom. "Yesssss…we FINALLY caught them all…" Treize sat on the toilet seat, catching his breath and watching Meg-chan try to eat the doorknob to get out.

"Here's the phone book Duo," Quatre handed him the yellow book, "what did you want it for?" Silently, Duo picked up the book, flipped a few pages, and showed it to Quatre again. "Oh. Good idea."

"Hey Treize, you can handle this right? Thanks, buddy. See ya!" 'I hope…' Duo and Quatre left the room before Treize had any chance to respond, much less protest. "…Damn you both…" he croaked out before he looked around the room and the chibis trying in vain to escape. He quickly grabbed Wufei before he got all the way out the bathroom window (1), before he started on his arduous task.

_-Downstairs-_

"Are you sure we should have left him with them?" Quatre indicated to the bathroom.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Don't worry," Duo said, trying to ignore what sounded like a grown man screaming like a little girl. 'That doesn't sound to healthy…' Picking up the phone, he dialed the number that he had showed Quatre earlier.

"Hello, Kid Connection Daycare (2)"

"Hi. I'd like to send a few kids to this daycare, preferably soon."

"Okay, how many, what are their genders, and how soon?"

"Five in all, one girl, four boys, and preferably in about an hour. Oh, and by the way, they love dressing up in these Halloween costumes, so they'll probably kinda resemble animals…" 'HAHA! Quick thinking to explain the whole demon thing! Go Duo!'

"Well then, that's quite soon, but I think we can handle them (_:laughs:_). Just bring them over when you can and we'll get all the paperwork done when you get here. Buh-bye!" The way-to-sweet-to-actually-be-meaning-it lady hung up, leaving Duo and Quatre to do the happy dance, with music to drown out the screams emanating from the bathroom.

_-One hour later-_

"I DUN WANNA GO! I WANNA STAY WITCHU GUYS!" Meg-chan screamed at the top of her lungs as she kicked at them with her bare feet; she had flat out refused to wear any shoes, saying 'her momma dudn't make her wear shoes when it's this hot, so she ain't gonna.' (3) The other chibis were putting up similar fights, causing many parents to stare and shake their heads.

"MICHELLE! (4)" Duo screamed. Meg-chan quieted down immediately. "Thank you," Duo said stiffly, grabbing Meg-chan and Hee-chan's hands and leading them inside. Quatre followed, carrying Trowa, and Treize pulled up the rear (_:laughs hysterically as she finally gets that in the perverted way:_) with Wufei and Zechs.

Inside, they were greeted by a slightly pudgy black lady named Mrs. Pitts (5). "Hello," she said, "we're gonna have a good time, aren't we?" she said looking down at the five little chibis. Five chibis grinned, but only one meant it in a nice way…

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

(1) What is the purpose of a window in the bathroom? I mean, who wants to have creepy neighbors ogling you? Good thing about the south where I live though; my nearest neighbors would have to use binoculars to see into my mom's bathroom from their house.

(2) So I'm not a very creative person, okay? This was the preschool that I went to when I was four to five (they wouldn't let me go to school because of my birthday, even though I'm smarter than a lot of kids my age, so that's why I was older than all the other kids in preschool). Just take off the 'Daycare' part.

(3) My mom's awesome. When it gets to summer, she usually doesn't make me wear shoes. I think her logic is that if ya burn off the skin on the bottoms of your feet, that's your own fault. I think I did that last summer; it's quite painful, trust me. And when I was little or even now when I say some things, I do talk with a VERY southern accent…which BlackMoon13 and Animevampire make fun of me for…:sniffles:

(4) My evil middle name. Whenever I'm called that, I'm in trouble. The only thing worse is when Mom uses my WHOLE name, which doesn't happen often considering (and my friends oftentimes don't believe me about this) I'm actually the quiet one at my house. Scary thought, huh? My two sisters are a lot weirder than I am.

(5) WOO! I loved her! Most kids hated her, because she could be strict, but I'm 14 now and she STILL asks about me! She was the most awesome teacher there! Her and Mrs. Dawn!

Meg: (:**laughing hysterically at a fortune cookie**:)

Jake: (:**reads over her shoulder**:) (:**starts laughing**:)

Rocky: (:**walks over**:) What the hell's with you two?

Meg: (:**holds up fortune**:) (:**rolls on the floor**:)

Rocky: I don't get it. It's just a fortune.

Meg: (:**gets control of herself**:) There's this little known rule that all fortunes from fortune cookies can be made SO MUCH better by adding 'in bed' to the end. See? Listen: (:**reads fortune**:) (This is an actual fortune I'm reading right now) 'We learn most when we are teaching'…in bed (:**starts laughing again**:)

Rocky: (:**starts laughing too**:)

Rachel and Kimberly: (:**stare at them**:) …men...and Megan… (:**shake heads**:)

Meg: (:**pulls herself together**:) Thanks Rikothedeathangel (:**sarcastic**: Could ya have made that ANY HARDER TO SPELL? …on second thought, don't answer that. :**sweatdrop**:) for being the only reviewer to chapter 3 and BlackMoon13…DAMN YOU! YOU ARE AN EVIL BEST FRIEND! (:**gives her the Heero-Yuy-Glare-Of-Death(TM)**:) OMAE O KOROSU! And to Gothic-Assassin, who reviewed to my side-story 'The SlipNSlide,' (this is her review: hi love ur story rite moore and tell that mother fucker that duos mine and tell her to fuck off!duos mine i say mine!) that 'mother fucker' you're talking about…IS ME! Megan is ME! But thanks for reviewing! (but you really ought to get tutoring in spelling...)

Jake: (:**sweatdrop**:)


End file.
